A la recherche de conseils !
by Le Petit Kevin
Summary: Moi, jeune pirate, ai besoin des conseils des plus grands pour percer dans le monde de la piraterie. Heureusement qu'ils sont là pour m'aider !


Je suis une jeune demoiselle rêvant d'aventures, comme tant d'autres personnes ! Me voilà embarquer sur la mer en tant que pirate novice, avec pour but de trouver le One Piece !

Mais il faut d'abord que je me fasse un nom. Alors j'ai demandé à plusieurs personnes quelques conseils pour devenir une grande pirate redoutée.

Voilà ce qu'ils m'ont dit :

 **Luffy** : _mange de la viande ! et le roi des pirates, ce sera moi !_

Il parlait la bouche pleine, mais je crois que c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

 **Zoro** : _tout bon pirate doit avoir le sens de l'orientation pour ne pas se perdre en mer._

J'étais septique sachant qu'il s'est perdu sur son propre bateau.

 **Nami** : _sois riche et surtout choisis de bons camarades…intelligents qui ne te feront pas regretter d'avoir pris la mer…_

Elle semblait désespéré en disant cela, son regard sur son capitaine qui s'amusait à se mettre des baguettes dans le nez. J'ai pris son conseil très à cœur.

 **Ussop** _: sois courageuse, et rien ne t'arrêtera !_

Il m'a dit cela après avoir poussé Luffy pour qu'il se batte à sa place contre un roi des mers.

 **Sanji** : _lady-chaaaaaan ! prenez moi dans votre équipage et vous deviendrai la pirate la plus respecté de Grand Line._

J'allais accepter quand il s'est évanoui. Je crois que son saignement de nez lui a fait perdre trop de sang.

 **Robin** : _perds tout tes proches ou autre évènement tragique et mets toi le gouvernent mondial à dos et tu devrais te faire une sacré réputation._

Son conseil sentait le vécut, si vous voulez mon avis.

 **Chopper** : _un animal de compagnie peut être utile. Je ne sais pas pourquoi notre équipage n'en a pas…_

Je ne dis rien, persuadé que les Mugiwara en ont bel et bien un.

 **Trafalgar Law** : _l'animal de compagnie est primordial. N'hésite pas à être originale._

C'est décidé, je veux un ours polaire qui parle comme animal de compagnie.

 **Lucci** : _team animaux de compagnie_.

Avez vous déjà vu un pigeon avec une cravate ? Et bien moi oui.

 **Kaido au Cents Bêtes** : _je valide les animaux de compagnie. Prends en une bonne centaine pour plus d'impressions._

Je ne pense pas que nous parlions du même type d'animaux de compagnie. J'en veux des mignons, moi.

 **Franky** : _bois du super cola ! rien de mieux pour mettre d'aplomb._

J'en bois déjà lorsque je fais des concours de rots.

 **Brook** : _achète de beau sous vêtement. Puis-je voir vos-_

Il n'a jamais finis sa phrase, Nami l'a frappé violement. Mais je penserai à faire du shopping.

 **Trafalgar Law** : _possède une voix à la fois séductrice, mystérieuse et irrésistible et le tour est joué. Les tatouages peuvent aussi aider._

Je n'ai pas vraiment écouté, j'étais occupé à fantasmer sur sa belle voix.

 **Eustass Kidd** :l _e rouge à lèvre est ton ami, ça impressionne les pirates novices._

Suite à cela, nous avons parlé pendant des heures de maquillage.

 **Ivankov** : _le rouge à lèvres est ton_ meilleur _ami_.

Il (ou elle ?) a rejoint la conversation.

 **Bonney** : _écoute Luffy la bouffe c'est le plus important._

Je veux bien la croire, à la voir dévorer des plats et des plats comme si il n'y aurait pas de lendemain.

 **Bege** : _un bon gros cigare t'emmènera très loin !_

Je ne sais pas si il parlait de mon ascension dans la société ou dans ma tête…

 **Crocodile alias Mister 0** : _les cigares impressionnent les jeunes, en plus._

Son crochet m'impressionne plus que son cigare, mais j'essaierai.

 **Mihawk** : _garde un regard clair et perçant sur Grand Line, pour voir venir la moindre opportunité._

Je n'ai pas une vue de faucon, mais je suivrai son conseil.

 **Katakuri** : _oui_ , _bien observer ses ennemis et voir venir tous les coups bas, et tu iras loin._

Là encore je ne suis pas voyante, mais je ferai de mon mieux.

 **Crocodile alias Mister 0** : _monte une association, fais toi un nom de héro, magouille bien tes affaires et tu seras la prochaine grande pirate. Dominer un pays peut également être un bon début._

Je m'imagine reine, à ce stade là. Mais il faut d'abord que je trouve un nom à mon association…

 **Gecko Moira** : _suis tes ennemies comme leur ombre, apprends leurs faiblesses et détruis les !_

Je le ferais avec plaisir, mais tout le monde ne peut pas se transformer en ombre…

 **Kuma** : _renonce à ton humanité._

Il a dit cela comme une machine. C'était flippant.

 **Boa Hanckok** : _séduis chacun de tes ennemis pour qu'ils exécutent chacun de tes caprices. Les hommes sont tellement stupides…_

Bonne idée mais je ne suis pas aussi attirante qu'elle… Je vais plutôt lui demander un tuto make up.

 **Alvida** : _la beauté est indispensable._

À elle je vais lui demander un tuto coiffure.

 **Doflamingo alias** **Doffy** **Joker** : _choisis un look bien à toi, il te faut du charisme, pour que les gens te craigne rien qu'en entendant ton nom. Etre pistonné sert également._

J'aime beaucoup son manteau mais si je lui volais son style, j'ai peur de ce qu'il m'arriverait. Quand à être pistonné c'est vrai que l'aide de, par exemple, un Tenryubito, ne serait pas de refus.

 **Shanks le roux** : _les roux domineront le monde, je te conseille donc une teinture !_

Je vais faire des recherches pour trouver les meilleurs coiffeurs.

 **Eustass Kidd** : l _es roux domineront le monde_.

On me l'a déjà dit, mais ma teinture a été faite par un coiffeur amateur, résultat je suis blonde.

 **Sabo** : _les blonds ont plus de charmes_.

 **Doflamingo alias** **Doffy** **Joker :** _les blonds ont plus de classe_.

 **Sanji** : _les blonds ont plus de goût._

 **Marco le Phoenix** : _les blonds_ _ont plus de style_.

Essayons blonde alors.

 **Big Mom** : _donnes-y toute ton âme. Et certains rookies ne sont pas si bêtes finalement ! Mange des gâteaux, tu deviendras puissante._

Devenir reine des pirates s'annonce plutôt agréable, d'après certaines personnes ! Mais j'y laisserai ma ligne dernière moi…

 **Kaido au Cents Bêtes** : _suicide toi et si tu survis, tu seras prête pour être une grande pirate._

Je ne crois pas qu'il plaisantait. Je ne crois pas que j'essaierai.

 **Barbe Blanche** : _fais beaucoup de gosse, ils deviendront ton armée et tu seras proclamé la femme la plus puissante du monde._

Je me trouve un peu jeune pour être mère, mais je suis prête à tout pour une armée, surtout si elle est aussi géniale que la sienne.

 **Marco le Phoenix** : _qu'importe quel coup tu prends, ne te laisse pas abattre, surmonte tes plaies et ressurgis tel un phoenix d'entre les flammes ! On m'a aussi dit que manger de l'ananas rendait puissant._

Il était si fier de sa blague que je fus forcé de rire. Et c'est tant mieux, car j'adore l'ananas et la pina colada.

 **Portags D. Ace** : _sois une fille aussi cool que badass, tu enflammeras le cœur des gens et ils te porteront au sommet._

Je n'ai pas dis que c'était mon cœur qu'il avait enflammé, mais je l'ai pensé très fort.

 **Aokiji** : _garde ton corps en forme en faisant des activités physiques comme du vélo, et n'arbore pas une apparence glaciale où tu n'auras pas d'alliés._

Je ne sais pas faire de vélo, mais je promets que je ferais de la trottinette.

 **Kizaru** : _sois vive comme la lumière et tu les éblouiras tous._

Son humour à lui ne m'ébloui pas, mais je lui pardonne car il a rapidement gagné mon affection.

 **Aikainu** : _fais fondre chacun de tes ennemis, même si tu te fais haïr à juste titre pour cela._

Je le hais lui. Mais je repense au conseil de Ace et je reste une fille cool.

 **Smoker** : _sois aussi imprenables que la fumée…_

En soi ce n'est un mauvais conseil, mais le fait qu'il se prenne tellement au sérieux en tirant sur son cigare lui fait perdre toute crédibilité à mes yeux.

 **Ceasar** : _le gaz est plus impénétrable que la fumée, si tu veux mon avis._

Je ne le veux pas. Et en quoi est-ce un conseil ?

 **Eneru** : _sois comme un dieu sur Grand Line_.

Je vais essayer de me trouver des fidèles, mais je ne garantis rien.

 **Ussop** : _se faire passer pour un dieu, c'est une bonne stratégie_!

Ma recherche de fidèles est en cours. J'ai mis quelques affiches ici et là.

 **Tashigi** : _ne porte pas de lunettes mais plutôt des lentilles, crois moi c'est plus sûr._

Heureusement j'ai une bonne vue, alors les lentilles sont inutiles elles aussi.

 **Marco le Phoenix** : _mais les lunettes rendent sexy._

Je confirme. Je vais m'acheter des lunettes.

 **Ivankov** : _laisse ton côté masculin s'exprimer._

Je ne sais pas en quoi cela va m'aider, mais je le laisserai s'exprimer…

 **Izou** : _laisse ton côté féminin s'exprimer !_

Je ne suis plus quel côté choisir, du coup…

 **Coby** : _rencontre une personne qui va te donner la motivation nécessaire pour réaliser tes rêves !_

Il avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

 **Bartolomeo** : _fais comme Luffy sempai !_

Lui aussi avait des étoiles dans les yeux. J'ai essayé de prononcer le nom « Luffy » voir si moi aussi cela me donnait des étoiles dans les yeux, mais cela n'a pas fonctionné.

 **Perona** : _même si il t'arrive des crasses, garde toujours ta bonne humeur !_

J'ai vu ses fantômes rendre Zoro dépressif, alors j'ai hoché vigoureusement la tête.

 **Corazon** : _la bonne humeur, c'est important, alors garde le sourire !_

Je ne pense pas que _moi_ je serai assez positive pour garder un grand sourire alors que mes cheveux ont pris feu.

 **Luffy** : _comptes sur ta famille ! Ce sont sur eux que tu peux vraiment compter !_

 **Ace** : _Luffyyy ! Il a raison, écoute le !_

 **Sabo** : _ne les oublies jamais !_

 **Corazon** : _J'ai des doutes…_

 **Barbe Blanche** : _vive les gosses !_

Je suis fille unique. Désolé.

 **Sabo** : _si tout le monde te croit morte, tu pourras agir en toute liberté._

Mais je veux devenir célèbre…

 **Den Den Mushi** : _pero pero pero pero …_

J'en prends note.

 **Den Den Mushi** : Katcha !

Bonne idée.

 **Rayleigh** : _maîtrise le Haki du roi. Cela peut rendre tellement classe…_

Je n'ai pas le haki du roi, alors j'ai abandonné l'idée d'être aussi impressionnante que lui.

 **Luffy** : l _e Haki qui fait tomber tout le monde c'est vraiment trop drôle et impressionnant ! Essayes !_

Puisque je vous dis que je ne l'ai pas, ce haki du roi !

 **La chèvre de Sengoku** : _trouve toi un maître qui te chouchoute, et n'hésite pas à manger les papiers qui t'embêtes._

Je me suis réveillé et ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais j'ai gardé le conseil en tête…

 **Magellan** : _empoisonne l'existence de tes ennemis._

Sacré humour ces marines.

 **Reiju** : _le poison fonctionne bien_.

Pas sûr que j'embrasse aussi bien qu'elle, mais sa technique est impressionnante.

 **Mister 2** : _La vie est comme une dance tumultueuse : tu dois te mettre à la place de tes ennemies et ainsi anticiper leurs mouvements._

J'ai fais deux ans de gym quand j'étais petite, alors je pars gagnante dans la vie.

 **Buggy le Clown** : _l'intimidation marche très bien pour moi. La crainte que tu inspires aux autres te servira, ne comptes pas sur la chance._

Je ne l'ai pas écouté, occupé à contrôler mon fou rire à la vue de son nez rouge.

 **Gol D. Roger** : _si tu as un D dans ton nom, tu pars avantagé dans ta quête du One Piece._

Je crois avoir vu un fantôme passé… Etrange.

 **Jacques Sparrow** : _crois en toi, jeune pirate !_

C'était encore un rêve, mais je vais l'écouter. Je crois que je suis prête à prendre la mer. Mais d'abord il me faut un bateau…

… quelqu'un a des conseils ?

 _Pff, les bateaux sont tellement surcoté… prends plutôt un sous-marins !_


End file.
